If I die young
by StubbornAmira
Summary: Alexandria Lanquist always based her decisions one what would be best for her regards on what everyone else thought. Her friend told her multiple times that such a thing as Karma always will come around and when you at least expect it would hit you in the face. Becoming the progeny of Eric Northman was not a slap, nor a kick, it felt more like being shot. (New Story title C:)
1. Chapter 1

My First time writing actual fanfiction, I always wondered what it would be like if Eric Northman had a progeny of this time, how different everything would be. So I decided to write my own OC as the progeny of Eric Northman!

Disclaimer: I don't own True blood

Alexandria Lonnquist wondered if this would be the ending of her young life as she tried to block out the high pitched screaming of the girl next to her. Not less than ten minutes ago she was at a party, tipsy and making out in the woods near it. All of a sudden she was pulled off her so called lover who got bashed in the head by a baseball bat and dragged towards an old rundown car. She realized that she was going to get kidnapped and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to get kick the man who was dragging her towards the vehicle. She hit him hard with her feet one time where the sun didn't shine, his reaction was giving her a knife between the ribs saying if she didn't shut up her throat would be next.

The rope that was tied around her wrists rather tightly kept her hands together making it unable for her to move them, she could feel the blood gushing out of the open wound as she tried to shift herself against the side of the trunk, trying to make some space between her and the girl. Was this really the end? Was this her punishment for being a bitch? For being selfish and putting herself first? _Karma is a bigger bitch then you Alex, someday she will find you and punch you in the face, hard._ Her best friend Kate once said. In response Alexandria laughed out loud waving the so called quote away with her hand. Sometimes her best friend said the most ridiculous crap but at this moment as she lays on her back in the trunk of a car she doubted if Kate her so called crappy quotes actually were not the truth all along.

The girl next to her had stopped calling out for help probably realizing nobody could hear her, her screaming turned into cries and her cries turned into uncontrollably sobbing, occasionally a ''Why god, why?'' could be heard through it. Alexandria rolled her eyes at the words of the girl, annoyed by her pleas and her crying. She was an atheist herself, there was no god. Not in her reality at least. _Tears don't fix anything Alexandria, crying never helped anyone do any good._ _So I suggest you stop. _Her mother always said before walking away into another direction leaving the young Alexandria with her teary eyes and wet cheeks.

Her mother wasn't always like that, Alex remembered her also as a happy, loving mother who would do anything for her children, who hugged them when they cried but that person died a long time ago with her husband and older son. Her father and brother died when she was five in a car accident, a drunk driver hitting the car with two hundred miles an hour from the side. Her brother died instantly but her father survived, a miracle you should say but his internal bleedings and brain damage were so bad that two days later they needed to pull the plug. Yes they all died, leaving Alexandria all alone in a big empty house with the remains of what was left of her mother.

'Were going to die, aren't we?' The girl whispered as the car came to a stop.

For a second she frowned, her current situation forgotten by going down memory lane and she focused on the voices outside. Yelling, whistling and laughing could be heard and all of a sudden it became deadly quiet.

'I'm scared.'

'Of course you're scared, were going to die shut up.' Alexandria snapped, deciding she had heard enough of the girls whining.

'At least show some guts.' She said more to herself then the girl.

Footsteps could be heard and within a second the trunk was pulled open, revealing the dark night. Alexandria was pulled out rather roughly, dizzy because of the blood loss and tipsy because of the alcoholic drinks she tripped over her own two feet, in the progress hitting the hard cold ground. She could feel her knees getting scrapped through the material of her jeans and winched in pain.

As Alex looked at her surroundings she could hear the girl going into hysterics again telling how sorry she was for all that she had done and sobbing once more. _Vampires, O shit. _There were probably hundreds of them, standing around them in a circle, on the buildings behind them, everywhere. As she looked up she met the eyes of a vampire sitting in front of her smirking at her.

'No.' She heard someone say. 'I won't.'

Alexandria turned her head into the direction of the voice, looking up at the young gentleman behind her, his eyes burning into the one of the man on the chair.

''Jesus, god, save me please.' The girl cried out as she fell down on her knees beside Alexandria, wiping away the tears as she mumbled some more prayers. _For fucks sake girl._

'Put me in the coffin Magister, I will go willingly.' The gentleman said, the determination could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

Alexandria frowned at the man as he walked towards this so called magister. Was he sacrificing himself?

The girl began to beg the magister to let her go, crawling towards him on her hands and knees as she cried for freedom. 'Please, I won't tell anyone I swear.'

Alexandria wanted to speak up, say to the girl she should shut up, that no one was going to save her but the blood loss made her lightheaded, making it hard to pay attention to the whole scene.

The magister bended forward towards the young girl ignoring her cries and smirking slightly as he spoke. 'Meet your maker.'

_Maker?_ Where did she hear that before? _Ah, never mind._ Alexandria looked at the gentleman groggily who stood now next to the girl as he glanced down at her, his eyes full of guilt.

'Please don't kill me. Please.' She said looking up at him, her cheeks wet with salty tears.

'As for you sheriff.' The magister said as he looked probably to one of the men behind her. 'It has come to mine attention that you released your progeny. Is that correct?'

Alexandria turned her head when she heard footsteps coming into her direction, she looked at the man who probably was this so called sheriff. A strike of fear hitting her as her light blue eyes met his for a slight second. 'That is correct magister.'

The magister smirked at his words and turned his attention back to Alexandria, his eyes glistering with amusement as he spoke. This man was clearly enjoying himself, it sickened Alex to the bone.

'It has also come to mine attention that not many newborns survive the first year. Let's just make an extra, just to be safe.' The magister said as he motioned for the sheriff to come forward.

'Meet your maker.'

Alexandria swallowed the lump in her throat, the voice of Kate suddenly once more filling her thoughts. _O my god, Alex you never guess what happened to Tom Smith! He was in one of those vampire bars to check out a band and let himself got bitten by a vampire, he is a vampire now! Derek saw him in the bar the other night drinking a bottle of whatever dead people drink and talked to him for a few minutes. Can you actually believe it! Tom Smith! But the weirdest thing what Tom told him was when a vampire bites you and you become a vampire they get like- complete control. It's because they're your __**maker.**_

'O fuck no!' Alexandria cried out as she tried to stand up with last strength she had left. 'No way, everything else except that! Even death would be better.' And she meant it, there was no way that she would stand for being a vampire. Living forever, drinking blood and never seeing the sun again. _Never seeing her family again. _ Death was her only salvation, a true dead not a living corpse one.

The magister cackled at her words clearly finding her small fight amusing. 'My dear, there is no choice in this matter nor do we need permission. The only permission needed is **mine** and mine is given. The laws of the vampire sta-'

''Fuck you and you're vampire law!'' Alexandria spat as she regained her balance. If she was going down, she was going down with a fight. Who gave this man the power to be the judge over who lives and who dies? She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid of any of those bloodsuckers and if she had the strength she would fight them all.

'Who made you king of everything? Who are you to decide what happens to any of us?' Alexandria whispers almost inaudibly before collapsing on her knees once again fighting to stay conscious.

The blood had soaked through her white shirt, the tips of her blond curls dripping with blood as her hair came in contact with the shirt.

The magister laughed loudly as he motioned for the sheriff to step forward.

'If you both would end this Mister Compton, Sheriff Northman we could continue with the next trial. It seems you're soon to be progeny is bleeding to death and we wouldn't want that now, would we?'

Alexandria closed her eyes and let herself fall on the ground, she whimpered softly as the pain became too much to handle. _Karma is a bigger bitch then you Alex, someday she will find you and punch you in the face, hard._

Yes this was karma, everything she had done in her young life, taunting people, cheating, stealing, every time in her life she had sinned was here to punch her in the face. And it wasn't just a punch, it was a total beat down, one Alex knew she wasn't going to survive. She winched as a cold hand grabbed her by the arm tightly forcing her to sit up straight. _This really was the end._

'I am afraid glamour is forbidden , Mister Compton.' She heard the magister say vaguely.

Alexandria could feel the sheriff tuck a few strands of hair away behind her ear trying to get better access to her neck she presumed. She could feel him bend forward and with the very last strength she had Alexandria tried to push him away, her pale hands pushing against his chest as she heard a sudden 'click'.

The sheriff his fingers squeezed down on her chin, turning her face and neck sideways as he sunk his fangs in to her flesh. Alexandria let out a small whimper as the sheriff held her into an iron grip with his hands, she felt herself fall deeper and deeper away into the darkness, her heartbeat going slower by the second until it completely disappeared and for the very last time in her young human life a tear escaped and made its way down her pale cheek.

**Tell me what you think! Reviews keep me motivated and make me update faster!**

**Love, Ami **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU, for the amazing reviews and to the many people who clicked on the follow/favorite button! If you see certain spelling mistakes please let me know, English is my second language so I make mistakes. Well here it goes, chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood (Sadly)**

She screamed, a muffled scream to be exact and tasted the disgusting dirt in her mouth as she woke up her underground prison. Panic hit her as she tried to set herself free, thinking she would never reach the surface, but a few seconds later she did. Alexandria could feel the wind against her skin and pushed herself into a sitting position, letting all the remaining dirt on her body softly fall off her. Disorientated she looked around,spitting out the remaining dirt.

_A cemetery, what the actual fuck?_

She had woken up in many places, worn down mansions, rooftops and strange bedrooms where she probably had sex the night before in a drunken state but never a cemetery, this certainly was something new to add to the list.

Carefully she stepped out of the grave onto the soft grass and whipped some remaining dirt of her face. As she opened her eyes again she saw a figure in the shadows of the giant oak tree a few meters away.

First she thought her mind was playing tricks on her but the figure shifted a bit, making it seem like if it was making itself comfortable. Yes, there definitely was somebody there.

Slowly she stepped forward, her eyes locked on the dark figure under the tree. All of a sudden the figure moved, making Alexandria's eyes widen in shock as it apparently stood up, revealing a very tall man as he stepped out of the shadows.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, he was taller, so much taller than her making Alex feel highly intimidated by him. She studied him for a just a second, for the first time seeing him clearly as he stepped into the moonlight. His light blond hair hanged loose, a few inches above his shoulders, a pale face and blue eyes that burned right through hers. She got a strange feeling she knew this man, but from where?

Alexandria couldn't remember a single thing from the night before, it was all foggy. It reminded her of one of times she had a party and drank so much she passed out, the next morning unable to recall any of the events of the night before.

_Holy shit, maybe I- No! No, I wouldn't. How old is he? Late twenties, early thirties no I would never have sex with someone that old, even I have an age limit!_

'Hello.' He said as he stepped slowly into her direction, his eyes locked on her.

Alex kept her mouth tightly shut and took a step back, wanting to create more space between her and the strange man as her suspicion was growing about the whole situation. What was he doing at a cemetery in the middle of the night and more importantly what was she doing here?

'Cat got your tongue?'

She bit on the inside of her lower lip, preventing herself from screaming blood and murder as she vaguely tried to remember where she knew him from. It was there, somewhere in the back of her mind waiting for her to find it. She just knew it.

Suddenly he stood in front of Alexandria, towering over her small frame making her jump in surprise.

_Must be because of his long legs._

I said, Hello.' The man said once more, his tone of voice containing a slight warning.

_Holy shit, say something Alex._

'H- hello.' She managed to say, her voice clearly showing she was nervous.

The tall man gave her a small smile, pleased with the answer she had given to him and tucked a lock of dirty blond hair behind her ear, making Alex freeze in fear at the sudden contact.

'I never expected to have a new one so soon, but in some things you can't have a say.' The man said gruffly as he studied her from head to toe.

_A new one? What is he talking about?_

She tried to calm herself down, Alex closed her eyes and took an unnecessary breath hoping she would get a grip. ' I- I'm sorry. But who are you? Because seriously, you're freaking me out!'

The man cocked his head to the side, looking confused by her words before roughly grabbing her by the chin, making Alex wince in pain.

'You don't remember me?'

'No.' She squeaked, the man loosened his grip on her chin, giving Alex the opportunity to pull free.

'Amnesia, another problem to add to the pile.' His tone was frustrated as he spoke.

_Amnesia, what the hell? I have no fucking amnesia!_

'Listen, just because I don't know who the hell you are,  
doesn't mean I have freaking amnesia!' Alex shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest, her fear of the man suddenly forgotten.

'You know what never mind, I- I need to go.' Alex said before walking past him, brushing her shoulder against his black leather jacket. She just wanted to go home, forget this strange night and take a shower. Stepping over the different graves she made her way towards the stone path feeling extremely brave for walking away.

'Fuck.' She muttered as she looked at her shoes, there was nothing left of her brand new designer sneakers that she bought last week. The sneakers that were once blood red, were stained with mud, Alex pouted at the loss that had cost her a small fortune.

All of a sudden a gush of wind hit her in the face and once again the man stood in front of her, making Alex yelp at his sudden appearance. There was no way he could have moved that fast, no human being could.

_No fucking way._

'O my god.' She whispered, her eyes widening at the sudden realisation as she took a step back in fear.

'You're a vampire.'

Alexandria didn't have anything against vampires, she didn't hate them but she wasn't a fan either. She knew all too well that some killed and raped, but so did humans so there was no difference in that. But vampires were stronger, faster and let's face it a bit scarier, making an encounter with them on an abandoned cemetery probably a bit more dangerous.

'Indeed, I am.' The vampire said, a 'click' could be heard as he unleashed his fangs and took another step forward, there was no less than a meter between them.

'Are you frightened?'

_What a stupid question to ask!_

'No, I'm completely comfortable actually.' She said, sarcasm dripping, but as soon as the words had left her mouth she had regretted them. She mentally kicked herself for the lack of control, this was no ordinary person. This was a vampire and Alexandria reminded herself he could rip her throat out if he wanted to.

The vampire laughed, a sincere laugh, Alexandria could hear it and see a glistering of amusement in his blue eyes as she looked at him.

'What is your name, young one?' He asked before retrieving his fangs.

Alex shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to suppress a giggle at his choice of words. She knew nothing of this vampire, but at his way of talking she presumed he was old. Old fashioned language mixed with the normal day one didn't really make her think he was changed a few years ago.

_Maybe two hundred?_

'Alex, my name is Alex.' She said unsure, she actually didn't want to tell the vampire anything about herself, but somewhere deep inside of her she had the strangest desire to please him which freaked her out even more.

Mistaken her feelings for fear the vampire held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

'I won't hurt you, I promise. I have already fed.'

Alex eyes widened at the idea he had already had eaten, the image of the vampire ripping apart someone his skin as the blood gushed out of it filled her head. She wondered how blood actually tasted, metallic like probably. Or sweet like syrup.

_Sweet, thick, red syrup._

A strange hunger awoke inside of her, something that she never felt before. A hunger that burned. It burned her throat, her stomach and her veins making her whole body suddenly feel like it was on fire. She looked at the vampire confused, who smiled slightly before releasing his fangs again and biting deeply into his own wrist, his blood poured out quickly dripping down on the stone path.

And then she smelled it, it filled her nostrils and made its way through her body, for a slight second the burning stopped. It smelled like all of the best sweets in the world combined together in one special scent and it smelled wonderful.

_I want it._

She wanted to taste it, wanted to know if it tasted as good as it smelled. But deep down inside of her something was pulling her back. Telling her this was wrong, unnatural. She could feel it in the back of her mind, screaming at her in despair to control herself and Alex obeyed, well she tried and took a step away from the vampire hoping the burning feeling would disappear as she made the distance between them bigger.

'Come.' He said gently, motioning with his hand at her, Alex fought an inner battle with herself as she looked at the bleeding wrist and shook her head, taking another step back. She didn't want it, she had to be strong.

'Come.' The vampire said, this time more sternly as he glared at her warningly, she could see his patience getting thinner by the second and she bit her lip in frustration. She shouldn't do it, but the vampire would get angry and who knows what would happen then? A bit couldn't hurt, now could it?

_No! No! No! Don't do it!_

But she did, the need for the blood taking over her body. Making her feel like animal acting on his natural instincts, like a predator on the loose. Alex opened her mouth as she stepped towards the vampire, feeling a sudden pressure on her gums. Not a second later she heard the familiar 'click' as her own fangs appeared.

She didn't care about the fangs, maybe she was vampire, maybe it was a side effect of the smell from the vampire blood but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the dark sweet liquid that was dripping from the vampires arm.

Alex giggled as she touched the pointy fangs with her tongue, no wonder vampires could rip open someone's neck, they felt as sharp as a well bladed knife.

'Drink.' The vampire said smirking down at her. His words were the last little push she needed to sink her teeth into the open flesh and Alex started to drink eagerly.

And she had been right, it tasted sweet, really sweet like syrup, warm syrup. It soothed the burning feeling and Alex found out the more she drank it made the burning feeling disappear.

'Enough.' The vampire said as he tried to pull back his open wrist, but Alex held onto it tighter, digging her nails into his skin. She wanted more, she wanted it all, every single little drop that made its way out of the wound in her mouth.

'Alex.' He growled as he grabbed her with his free hand by her neck, giving her a little squeeze trying to get her attention. It was weird, hearing him say her name but she still ignored the vampire, completely focused on the sweet liquid.

_More._

She heard the man sigh as he let go of her neck, somehow she could feel he was slightly disappointed, but why?

'Alex, I want you to stop drinking. As your maker I command you.'

An unpleasant feeling in her stomach appeared as the vampire spoke, again there was that feeling to please him. To obey his wishes, so she stopped and did what she was asked to do. She let go of his wrist and looked up to him with confused eyes, her mouth dripping with blood as the spell was broken.

_Maker, my maker?_

'How did you? I'm not a v-'

_Amnesia, another problem to add to the pile._

_When a vampire bites you and you become a vampire they get like- complete control. It's because they're your maker._

_Meet your maker._

And then she remembered the night before, all coming together like pieces of a broken puzzle. She remembered how the man had stabbed her, how she was pulled out of the car and how the Sheriff had set his pair of fangs into her neck.

'This can't be real.' Suddenly she had the urge to throw up, feeling sick to her stomach at the taste from the blood in her mouth.

'This can't be fucking real! I don't want to be a vampire!' She screamed taking a step back in utter horror, the pain she felt in her heart had now become physically making her body tremble and ache in pain.

The vampire flinched for a slight second, hurt written all over his face but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

'No, no, no.' she whispered, shaking her head as tears ran down her face. This was not what she wanted, this isn't what she wanted to be, she wanted to grow older, marry, maybe even have kids but her future had been ripped from her in the blink of an eye.

'_I can't be seventeen forever, I just can't.'_

Suddenly she felt the anger rise inside of her, her blood rushing through her dead veins as she felt another tear escape. He did this to her, he made her like this, it was his fault!

'I wanted to die.' She hissed angrily, pointing one of her fingers to him. 'I wanted to fucking die!'

The Sheriff reached out and grabbed her by the arm tightly, his cold fingers burning through the soft material of her dirty white shirt. 'And I let you die.' He said in a deathly tone as he pulled her towards him, their faces inches away from each other, forcing Alex to look into his eyes.

She clenched her jaw tightly shut, forcing herself to calm down so she could speak properly but she tossed the idea aside as she thought about her situation. She wasn't going to calm down, she was going to rip his fucking head off.

'Let me go.' She hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to set free from his iron grip, but he wrapped his hand only tighter around her arm making her winch in pain as he glared down at her.

'No.'

At his words she lost it, she raised her free hand and tried to knock him in the face with it as hard could. It worked and the back of her knuckles collided into his nose, A sickening crack could be heard before a stream of blood began gushing out, she had broken it.

The vampire finally released her and took a step back, grabbing his nose with his large hand in surprise. Within seconds his hand was soaking wet from the red liquid, dribbling down on his light grey shirt.

Not giving it a second thought Alex made a run for it, as fast as her legs could carry her she run into the dark forrest that laid behind her. But before she could set her feet onto the soft mussy ground, she was yanked back by her maker who held her tightly into place. She squirmed into his grip, trying to pull herself free.

'You think you can outrun me? I am over a thousand years old.' He said before laughing loudly at her failing attempts to break free from his iron embrace.

'Let me go, you asshole!' Alexandria yelled angrily and fought once more but nothing worked and she let out a scream in frustration. She looked up at the Sheriff who chuckled at her angry expression, making Alexandria blood boil once again. She wanted to rip him apart so badly.

The dried up blood that was smeared above the Sheriff his upper lip, gave him a monstrous look in the dark with his fangs unleashed.  
She felt tears bubble up again as she remembered herself that she didn't look much different, she looked like a monster too.

_A monster that parents told their children about at night._

'I'm going let you go. You can run off again if you like but then we can start over again and again, until you listen.' Her maker growled as she felt his embrace weakening.

Alexandria felt like a child being scolded by her elders as she listened to his words, but deciding to spare herself further humilation she nodded softly and stood up.

'Good girl.' He muttered mockingly, straightening his jacket, before looking back at her again.

Alexandria whipped a red tear away with her hand, thinking it was mixture of tears and the dried blood on her cheek. Why did she have this sudden mood changes, within seconds she felt different, angry, sad, frustrated and then all of them at once. Why couldn't she controle it?  
How could she continue with her old life anyway, she was dead. She was a freaking corpse with fangs, that burned in the sunlight and drank blood. How would Kate react, her friends, her mother? Probably scared out of her wits holding a cross in front of her as she would yell prayers of the bible.

_I'm going to lose everyone._

Alexandria let the tears flow, having no idea what to do about her current situation she just cried. Which made her even more angry at herself, she never was an emotional mess and now she was sobbing all over the place.

Her face was cupped between two large hands as she continued to cry. She didn't understand why the Sheriff suddenly wanted to comfort her, maybe he took pity on her.

'You will be fine, in time all will work out.' He said soothingly as he stroke her cheek softy with his thumb.

She gazed at the Sheriff, his face blurred because of her tears.

'Fine, I'm never going to be fine. I- I'm fucked!' She bluntly stated and she meant it, she knew nothing of this new world where she so roughly had been thrown into. She probably wouldn't last a day.

The sheriff chuckled at her words and whipped another red tear from her cheek before speaking.

'I will teach you everything, after all what kind of maker would I be If I would abandon my child? Unless of course you would like to explore the immortal life all alone.'

_Child? What is he talking about?_

The confused look on her face was enough for the Sheriff to know she didn't understand half the words he was saying. He explained to her what the connection between a maker and child meant, that he could feel her. Her emotions to be exact and that he could command her, making her obey to his wishes if he felt the need to do so.

'So you can feel me right now?' She asked as she eyed him carefully, Alexandria still didn't know what to make all of this.

Her maker nodded and once again he looked at her seriously, his blue eyes meeting hers obviously trying to feel her emotions.

'You're suspicious of me.' He said after a few seconds, looking up in surprise. Alex shifted uncomfortably in front of him, he was right. She was suspicious of him, she wondered if there were any snakes under the grass with this so called maker-child plan.

'Are there any strings attached?' She dared to ask him.

The Sheriff smiled sadly at her, pain could be seen in his eyes as he looked at Alexandria, who regretted the question immediately at seeing his face.

'All I ask from you is your loyalty, loyalty towards me and only me.' He said genuinely, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it slightly. 'In return for that, I'll be you're father, you're brother and you're friend.'

Alexandria swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at him, really looked at him, passed the blood smeared face into his sea blue eyes, he was lonely. Incredibly lonely. And she was too, she realized. The ancient vampire wanted to give her something she had lost many years ago and all he wanted was loyalty in return.

'I accept.'

_Family_

**So yeah, chapter two! Tell me what you think, reviews keep me motivated!**

**Love Ami x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who followed and favorite the story! 32 Followers, wow! Well here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True blood (If I did, Talbot would be still alive :C)**

'Fang-tasia?'

'It's actually called Fangtasia?'

'Are you mocking the name of my bar?' Her maker said, whose name was Eric she had learned unlocked the front door of the so called bar. 'No. it's just very… unique.' Alex said, grinning slightly as she stepped through the door.

The bar was decorated in a combination of blood red and black, its whole design giving Alexandria the idea she had stepped into an SM dungeon. She had to admit though, that the bar surely had to be an eye catcher for fang bangers. The iron cages, the throne on the stage, it looked dark and mysterious.

'Well, the name surely fits.' Alex said bemused as she walked further into the club. Her eyes fell on the expensive liquors that were placed on the shelves behind the wooden bar. Instantly she felt sad, Eric had told her on their way to Fangtasia she could never eat or drink anything else then blood, o how she would kill for a glass of one of those.

_No more pudding, fries, popcorn or chocolate. O my god, no more chocolate._

'O, no more food.' She whimpered at the thought of a delicious pure chocolate bar before letting herself fall down on one of the wooden chairs in misery.

'A small sacrifice that comes with the gift of eternal life.'

_A gift? More like a curse._

Before Alexandria could respond the silence was broken by muffled music, the first lines of the song Die Young by Kesha filled the room which couldn't be more ironic then now, hadn't it been her phone what made it play. Someone was calling her.

She eyed Eric for a moment who was leaning against the dark bar, frowning back at her. 'It's my phone.' She explained as she grabbed it out of her muddy jeans pocket. Alexandria her face scrunched up at the sight of her Iphone, it looked like it had been through hell and back. It was all muddy and the screen was heavily broken, making it hard to see who was calling her.

She held the phone closely, concentrating on the white letters that were in the middle hoping she could spell out the name that was almost unreadable because of the multiple cracks. A wave of happiness came over her as she identified the caller.

_Kate!_

But before she could click on the broken touch screen the phone was snatched from her fingers with supernatural speed, she blinked in surprise at her sudden empty hand before looking up at Eric who stood next to her holding her phone, the song still playing loudly.

'I was about to answer that you know.' She dryly stated.

The ancient vampire clicked on the touch screen, Alexandria guessed the decline button because the song stopped, leaving them in an awkward silence.

'You can't answer it.'

'Well, if you didn't just pull it out of my hands I could.'

The phone started to play the song once again and Alexandria stood up irritated as she held out her hand towards Eric. 'Give it.'

Her maker ignored her words and clicked on the decline button once again before letting the phone disappear in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. 'If you become a vampire you have to end all contact with humans, it is one of the things that come with the immortal life.' Eric explained as he grabbed a few dark bottles from behind the bar.

_What?_

'But- But this is Kate.'

Alex followed her maker towards the bar, who had opened the bottles and set them on top of the counter. 'This is my Kate, as in my best friend. I need to talk to her, tell her I'm al-' Suddenly a sour scent filled her nostrils, making Alex her nose scrunch up in disgust. 'What the hell is that awful smell?'

Eric smirked, handing her one of the dark bottles. 'That awful smell is True Blood, No idea why it's called like that since its obviously fake. But It functions just as normal blood.' He explained before taking a sip from his own bottle.

Alex studied the red bottle closely, inhaling the scent once again deeply before sticking her tongue out in disgust. 'Well, it's all yours to drink up.' She said, as she placed the bottle in front of her maker. The True Blood stuff smelled like expired milk, there was no way in hell she would be drinking it.

Her eyes fell on Eric his leather jacket again, reminding her of her phone inside of it. 'And give me my phone back and let me call Kate.' She snapped, holding out her hand once again towards Eric.

_If it's even possible to call with that thing. _

She was going to call her friend one way or another. Anyone else could drop dead but this was her best friend, her partner in crime. She couldn't just leave her in the dark.

Kate was probably worried about her sudden disappearance from the party and she needed to tell her she was fine, just fine. It was probably the best way to describe the way she felt now, not alright or good but fine.

_Could be worse, could be better._

'I don't like to repeat myself, but since this is all new to you I'll forgive you for it.' His tone of voice, containing a slight warning as he looked her in the eyes. She could see he was annoyed by her, but Alexandria didn't care and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him showing she was she wouldn't take no for an answer.

'Any contact with humans from your past life is forbidden.' He said once again, his way of speaking as he was talking to a young child. Alexandria pursed her lips to speak but remained silent. She realized there was no way she could win this small battle, she had a feeling he would command her if she pushed it even more. She could call Kate later, she surely knew there would be an opportunity to inform her friend of her wellbeing soon enough.

'Did I make myself clear?'

Eric his words snapped Alex out of her thoughts, he had rested his arms on the bar and leaned across it. She didn't dare to say she hadn't listened to his little speech, so she did what everyone would do in that situation, she nodded and hoped for the best.

'Good.' Eric smiled slightly at her before pushing one of the horrible bottles into her direction. Relieved he didn't caught her lost in her thoughts she smiled back and sat down on one of the bar chairs.

'I want you to try it.' He said before taking another sip himself, a look of disgust could be seen on his face but he quickly pulled himself together, probably to encourage her to try it also.

Not wanting to push anymore more luck, Alex forced herself to set the bottle to her lips. Maybe If she would obey to his wishes he would give her some space and space had lots of opportunities. Like calling Kate.

The True blood tasted terrible from the minute it touched her tongue, it tasted nothing like Eric his blood. Not that she expected it to but it wasn't even a tiny bit similar to the real deal. She cringed a little as she sat the bottle down on the counter, the after taste was just as horrible.

'I assume it's not to your liking then?' Her maker said, grinning widely at her expression.

'You honestly drink this?' Alexandria said frowning, in disbelief she pointed towards the dark bottle. It was utterly disgusting, how could vampires survive on this stuff? It was like eating tofu instead of meat, unbearable.

'I do, but I usually drink from humans, but there is not always someone around who offers their neck. Well at least not willingly.' He said with a chuckle before setting the bottle to his lips again.

_Not willingly? Does he k-_

'Do you kill people?' The words left her mouth before she could stop herself and she panicked instantly.

_Why would you ask that Alex?!_

'S-sorry, don't- don't answer that.' And she meant it, she didn't even want to know if he did. Maybe he had buried tons of dead bodies, snapped a hundred necks after sucking them dry, maybe he had killed thousands. She didn't want to know anything.

He had put the bottle down and looked at her seriously, no shame or pain flickered upon his face as he spoke. 'I do.' His tone of voice contained no guilt, just cold hardened words.

Alexandria shifted uncomfortably in the chair as she stared down at her own feet, unsure of what to say to him. 'It's in our nature, sometimes it just happens.'

_Nature?_

How can you kill people, rip people apart, yank them away from their family, from their life? If vampires could live on True Blood, why would they kill or even hurt people?

_Because they lost their humanity and only a predator is left._

A sudden wave of sadness came over her and she gazed up, hurt flickered upon her features as Alexandria thought about her own future. How would she be in a couple of years, will her human side die slowly, leaving only a cold hearted vampire behind who only thought of blood? Only of herself?

She buried her face in her hands and took a deep unnecessary breath, Alexandria tried to calm herself down but a dark red tear made its way down her cheek nonetheless. ' Sure I've hurt people with words but never physically, I can't.'

Eric chuckled softly as he pulled her hands away from her face, his eyes glistering with amusement as he spoke. 'Never physically?' He smirked and pointed towards his nose. She let out something that was between a laugh and sob, before an apologetic smile appeared on her face.

'Sorry about that, does it still hurt?'

'It healed already. Consider it forgotten.'

She nodded at his words and ran a hand through her light blond hair, it felt greasy. Alexandria realized her whole appearance must look like she went through hell and back. 'I would like to freshen up a bit, where is the bathroom?'

Eric nudged his head to the left where a small arrow was placed on the blood red wall. 'Behind that door.' Alexandria mumbled a small thanks to her maker before making her way to the toilet.

Her eyes widened at her reflection in the mirror, she looked like a mess. Her once blonde hair was a dark muddy brown color, a combination from blood and dirt was smeared across her face, her once light jeans were stained with mud, their wasn't even a white shirt left. She looked like a fucking train wreck.

'O. My. God.'

Immediately she opened the tab and washed her face with the cold water, the refreshment felt great against her dirty skin. Looking up in the mirror Alexandria recognized her own face again, it was almost spotless expect for the dark lines of mascara that was left under her eyes.

_I can live with that._

She snorted at her own little inside joke, she was dead. She couldn't even use that phrase anymore. Deciding to head back Alexandria turned around and walked out of the bathroom, she was about the pass the corner but was stopped as someone bumped into her, a woman.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the room making Alexandria jump in surprise. 'Who the hell are you?' The woman yelled loudly as she stumbled back against the wall. 'Who am I? Who the fuck are you?' Alex snapped angrily.

She studied the woman for a second, her bleach blonde hair, her skanky outfit, it all made Alex assume she worked her. It fitted the vampire bar perfectly. 'I- If you need a place to sleep there is a ch- church two miles from here and there are enough shelters in the area.' The woman said stuttering as she tried to regain her balance on her too high heels.

_Does she think I'm a h- _

'Seriously! I'm not a fucking hobo, you skank!'

The woman opened her mouth to speak again, but her words were suddenly muffled by a pale hand. Eric had appeared out of nowhere thanks to his supernatural speed and stood between Alexandria and the woman, who had fallen silent.

'Ginger dear, meet my new progeny Alex. Alex meet Ginger, she works here.' He stated dryly as he removed his hand.

_No shit Sherlock._

Ginger her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. 'O my lord, I'm so sorry!

'It's ok, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. My bad.' Alexandria said smiling sweetly.

_Liar._

'That's ok, nice to meet ya! Everyone is real nice here, I'm sure you'll fit right in.' Ginger smiled and held out her hand.

_Well I fucking hope not._

'Everyone? Who is everyone?' Alexandria asked as she extended her own hand to reach Gingers. If there were more brainless bimbo's around here who were scared of their own shadow she wanted to know about it.

Ginger tapped her chin softly as she counted the names of the employees on her other hand. 'Well, there is Chow, Long Shad- O no not anymore, Eric of course, Stacy, Brianna, Dave and Pam! Does Pam know already?'

_Who the hell is Pam?_

Suddenly Eric his whole body tensed, his bored expression was replaced with an icy glare which was pointed at Ginger. He took a small step forward and automatically Ginger took a step back, fear written all over her face.

'She does not and I expect it to be kept that way. At least for a little while. You will not tell her, now

will you Ginger?'

Ginger nodded slowly at Eric, her once frightened face was emotionless as she spoke. 'I won't tell.'

'Good.' Eric said, his mouth curling into a small smirk.

Alex wondered who this Pam was, she made a mental note to ask later but for now curiosity got the better of her as she looked at Ginger. There was something different about her, Gingers face had less emotion then a brick and it was because of Eric.

'What did you do, don't tell me that you didn't do shit because you defiantly did!' Alexandria studied Ginger for a few seconds more waiting for her to become her normal self again, whatever her normal self was but nothing happened, she just stood there.

'I glamoured her.'

'Glamoured?'

'It's a form of hypnosis vampires can use. Humans are extremely sensitive for it.' Eric explained as he once again looked deep into Ginger her eyes.

_So I can do it too?_

'Ginger, I want you to clean the tables and set out the trash. Now.' Ginger nodded in response at her boss and bounced off, leaving Eric and a surprised Alexandria behind. 'So you can do that to anyone?' Alex asked grinning, the possibilities must be endless with this power, to bend the thoughts of people to your liking.

'Anyone, as long as their human. No vampire can be glamoured.'

'Can I try it?' Alexandria asked hopefully, maybe if she knew how it worked she could glamour Ginger later to borrow her phone so she could call Kate.

In response Eric chuckled softly, probably amused by her enthusiasm. 'Later, Fangtasia opens in an hour and we both need to clean ourselves up. In the back you'll find a small bathroom with a shower, there is a locker in there with some work clothes. It will have to do for now.'

* * *

Forty five minutes later Alexandria stepped out of the small bathroom freshly showered, the clothes that were in the locker were random pieces of work clothes left behind. Alex had picked out black shorts with a blood red tank top that spelled 'Fangtasia' in curly black letters, combined with her red sneakers which she had cleaned up it actually looked like a normal combination of clothes. She had been surprised about the different shampoo's, lotions and the expensive make-up that had been in the bathroom, the bathroom itself didn't look spectacular but it had things in it that were fit for a queen.

Alex grabbed a strand of damp blond hair and inhaled the scent of the coconut shampoo deeply. The scent was a bit overwhelming for her but that was merely because of her new supernatural senses. She snickered a she closed the door behind her and walked back to bar. 'I smell like a Pina colada.'

A soft music played in the background as Alexandria walked in, the bar was still empty except for Ginger who cleaning glasses behind the bar humming the tune of the song softly. Eric was nowhere in sight, Alexandria assumed he was still somewhere in another room freshening up.

_This is my chance!_

'Hey ginger!' Alex said as she sat down on one of the bar seats in front of her, she smiled brightly at the barmaid hoping she would fall for her sweet act if not, well then she could always try that glamour thing. 'Well hi sugar, you sure look better now.'

'I feel better too. Listen Ginger I was wondering if I could use your phone for like a minute or so.' Alexandria asked, it sounded more like a plead then a question. She glanced at the small pink phone that laid in front of her, obviously it was Gingers.

_So close yet so far away._

Ginger smiled apologetically at Alex, who in return looked at her with sad eyes. 'I'm sorry sugar, Eric told me I couldn't let you borrow it.'

_Goddammit!_

Anger began to rush through her veins at Gingers words, all she wanted to do was text or call Kate and let her know she was alright. Was that so much to ask for? Alexandria closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down, Eric could feel her emotions and the last thing she wanted to was alarm him. Maybe she could try to glamour Ginger, all Eric did was look into her eyes right? It couldn't be that hard to do.

Alexandria smirked before leaning across the bar, her eyes burning into Gingers. 'Ginger, I would really, really like to borrow your phone.' Alex whispered softly.

_Please._

'I'm sorry, Eric said I couldn't!' Ginger said angrily as she threw the dirty dishtowel on the counter, obviously annoyed by Alex her pleas. 'I'm going take out the trash.' She mumbled before stalking out of the room leaving a pouting Alex behind.

_Well that obviously didn't work._

Alex snickered softly as her eyes fell on the pink little phone. 'Seriously, no brains at all.' She said grinning widely as she grabbed the phone. It was an old device but it worked nonetheless, quickly Alex texted Kate telling her she was fine and she would call her later, she deleted the send message before putting the phone back behind the counter.

_Well, this was way too easy._

The clicking of heels could be a heard as Ginger ran back into the room, quickly grabbing the phone from behind the counter, Alexandria tried to look as bored as possible as Ginger eyed her suspiciously before walking out of the bar once again.

Not even ten minutes later Fangtasia was completely crowded, it was full with vampires and humans. It surely was a popular place, she heard a random girl say it was the most amazing place ever, which made Alex roll her eyes.

_Kind of pathetic if this is your favorite place to be._

The music played loudly as the man behind the bar, whose name was Dave was tending the alcoholic needs of the guests. He was a real looker, black hair and blue eyes. He surely made the female costumers swoon at his feet and surprisingly even some male ones. Alexandria hadn't moved since Ginger left and Eric was still nowhere in sight, which made her relieved and also a little bit afraid. She was all alone. Alex glanced boringly at the two girls that were dancing in iron cages, she assumed that they were Stacy and Brianna who were selling their body.

'You seem like you could use some fun, doll.'

Out of nowhere Alexandria felt a hand softly stroking her shoulder and making its way down her arm. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and looked into the face of a young man, his green eyes gazing up and down her body as he smirked. 'Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm already having the time of my life actually.' Said Alex smiling sweetly at the man before turning away from him, focusing once again on the dancers.

_Leave me alone, fucker._

'I have lived more than a hundred years, I know what having the time of your life looks like. This surely doesn't even come close.' The man purred from behind as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. A strike of panic hit her as she realized he was a vampire, she forced herself to calm down and turned around once again. 'I said no.' Alexandria glared at the man, hoping her cold way of speaking gave him the hint.

The man grabbed her tightly by her slender wrist as he stepped in front of her, making the small scene that was playing unnoticeable for the crowds. Alex winced a little at his hardened grip, the man obviously was stronger than her.

'I suggest you say yes.'

She was about the open her mouth but before she could Eric had appeared out of thin air, his sudden appearance making a few people give a little squeal in surprise.

'Branson.'

Eric his sudden arrive came to the young man as a surprise, it was shown upon his face but as soon as it could be seen it disappeared. 'Sheriff Northman, what a pleasant surprise.' Branson gave a slight smile as let go of Alex her wrist, who looked relieved at seeing her maker.

'No luck with the ladies tonight I see.' Eric said as he gazed at his progeny.

Branson laughed loudly before speaking. 'On the contrary, I am very lucky Sheriff. I just decided that this fine beauty is my prized possession for the night.'

Eric smiled, he obviously found the man his arrogance hilarious. 'And what has the fine beauty decided?' Eric asked smirking slightly as he stepped forward, the space between him and Branson becoming smaller.

Branson smiled nervously, his gaze fixed upon Alexandria who in return glared daggers at the man.

'I said no,' Alex informed her maker, who kept his icy stare focused on Branson.

'Well there is no law against persuading ladies is there Sheriff?' Branson said shrugging carelessly, hoping his casual attitude would make the scene look less serious.

'No there is not, but I still would like it very much if you would stop persuading my progeny.' Eric growled, his tone of voice sending a shiver down Alexandria her spine. Immediately Branson tensed, his eyes widening a little before giving a slight apologetic bow. 'My apologies Sheriff, I didn't know she was your child.'

'Well now you know, so get the fuck out of my bar.'

Alex sighed of relief as Branson disappeared instantly thanks to his supernatural speed. 'Thank you.' She said genuinely as she stood up from the bar chair.

'Branson is like a female dog in heat, humping on everything that catches his eye. I'm sure I scared him off for surely a decade now.' Eric said chuckling darkly as he gestured Alex to follow him. They made its way towards the small stage where a large throne with smaller similar seats stood. Eric let himself fall down on the throne as Alexandria sat down on one of the chairs beside him, silence fell between them for a few minutes as they looked around the room.

_Is this what he does every night? Just sitting here?_

Alex boringly looked around the room, everyone looked the same to her. Thanks to her new supernatural hearing she could overhear conversations, mentally giving her opinion about things the people talked about. She even heard a guy say he would pay someone if they would bite him.

_Of course, why not? The world is fucked up like that._

Hadn't it been for the boring conversations or the silent Eric, Alexandria wouldn't have noticed the small group of girls stepping into bar. Squeals and laughing could be heard as they made their way deeper into the crowd.

'I heard he is so hot!'

'He is smoking hot, he is like a complete natural blonde.'

'Guys can't we just focus. We need to find her!'

Alex sat up straight instantly as she heard the familiar voice, quickly she came into full view with the other girls as they stood at the bar looking around with her brown eyes full with worry.

_ Kate._

**Reviews keep me motived! Thanks for reading! C:**

**Love Ami**


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4! Thank you for the many reviews en the people who clicked on the follow/favorite button. I LOVE YOU. Well this chapter is a bit sad, I recently started writing but I know already that I like to put my character through some difficult shit! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. (SADLY)**

'What is wrong?'

Eric his tone of voice held no worry, nor any interest in her sudden change of behavior, his eyes still locked on the dancers as he spoke. Alexandria bit her lip in frustration, fear was almost consuming her. She grabbed the arms of the chair, holding on to it tightly as she tried to control her emotions, she most defiantly didn't want to alarm her maker. Her blue eyes searched the crowd once more, finding the group of girls at the bar. Their gazes fixed on Dave, including Kate.

The young vampire had no idea what her maker would do if he found out that her friend was at the bar or more importantly what he would do to her. In the small time she had spent with him Alexandria knew his mood could change in seconds. Eric was unpredictable and ruthless, it was frightening to say the least.

Mentally she cursed Kate, she told Kate she would call but the stubborn person that she was a trait that they both possessed had made her search for her nonetheless instead of waiting for her to call. Alexandria wondered how Kate had found her, she never went to a vampire bar, the chances of Kate searching here just randomly was highly unlikely.

She needed to get off the small stage, Kate would easily spot her and then all hell would break loose. If she still was human, sweat would be on her forehead in this situation. Alexandria was an excellent liar, she could talk herself out of any problem but she would bet with her undead life that the skill had died with her humanity. Her emotions would expose her if she lied to Eric, he could feel it, sense it. She needed a real excuse to leave, something that he would believe.

'I just smelled someone amazing.' She said. And it was no lie, the different scents of the people smelled wonderful, Alex wanted nothing more then take someone outside and taste some sweet blood, suck someone completely dry to the bone. She winched at her own thoughts, scaring herself for a second, but she quickly pushed it away reminding herself of the situation she was in.

Eric merely chuckled at her words, still looking at the dancers who were putting up show more for him then the people. 'You cannot drink from anybody here, let that be clear. It is officially illegal to do so, but that is a law almost no vampire lives up to. When Fangtasia closes we will find someone suitable to drink from.' Eric turned his head towards her, his mouth curling into a small smile. 'Many young ones would have lost their control by now, you have a great control over your bloodlust in such a small period of time. You should be proud of that, it separates you from the rest. '

Guilt washed over her, here Eric was complimenting her when she had gone behind his back and had broken his rules. She forced herself to smile at him before quickly gazing at the bar where the girls still stood with their backs turned against her. 'Thanks.' Alexandria replied, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she thought about a suitable excuse to leave, it would be anytime now the girls would turn around towards her. Frustrated Alex rubbed her eyes, pondering on what to do, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at her fingers, the tips a black color. She suddenly realized she smudged her black eyeliner, she probably looked like a panda now.

'You honestly think she is here?'

'Let's look around.'

'I'll check the toilets.' She heard Kate say. Alexandria looked down at the black tile floor in desperation, she needed to come up with something quickly or else it would escalate into something that was well behind her imagination. Once again she looked at her black fingertips, a sudden idea coming into her head. Of course! She could say she needed to redo her make-up, it would give her a chance to talk to Kate and not gain any suspicion from Eric.

She stood up as casually as possible, turning her head towards Eric who snickered a little at her new appearance. 'I'm going to redo my make-up, I look like a fucking panda.' Alexandria said as irritated as possible, slowly she walked of stage as Eric his attention was focused on the dancers again. She sighed of relief as she made it into the bathroom without getting noticed, it was empty making it more easy to talk to her friend. All she needed to do was wait for Kate to appear.

Quickly she grabbed a paper towel, making it wet with a bit of water before using it to remove the black eyeliner from her eyes. The sound of an door opening caught her attention, turning her head into the direction of the door she came eye to eye with her best friend. Kate looked her with wide eyes, shock written all over face at seeing her best friend.

'Lex.'

Hearing her friend say her precious nickname made Alex instantly throw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as she burried her face into Kate's hazelnut curls. 'Lex, I was fucking worried. Are you alright?' Kate said, Alex could hear she was trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. Which reminded the young vampire she needed to control her emotions also, for the sake of not being discovered.

'I'm alright, I just can't explain it right now. I said I would call you Kate, how did you find me?' She said, the sound of her voice muffled by Kate her hair. Kate broke the hug as she looked up confused, her brown eyes were filled with tears that were about to fall in any second. 'I asked Sean to track the phone, he is a genius at that stuff. And what do you mean you can't explain? we can talk about this right now! I'm here aren't I?' Kate said as she cupped Alex her face between her hands, the warmth of her skin was pleasant against Alexandria her cold. 'Jesus, you're cold as ice! Kate said as she pulled her hands back in shock, her brown eyes studying Alexandria from head to toe. 'What happened? You're going to tell me now!' She hissed angrily as a tear made its way down her cheek.

_I died._

But she couldn't tell Kate that in a fucking toilet where everyone just could walk in. Not to mention Ginger who would defiantly alarm Eric. Alexandria rubbed her neck nervously as she searched for a solution, maybe she could talk to her outside. The parking lot perhaps, they could stand in the back behind a few cars and Alexandria could explain everything to her friend. But how would she get past Eric, he wasn't watching the bar like a hawk but he would surely see her disappear through the door. Alex buried her face in her hands, it was all too much to handle for her. She wanted to scream, kick and shout. It was all so unfair.

_ .Fuck._

Alexandria ran a hand through her blonde curls as her eyes fell on the dark blue jacket Kate was wearing, maybe if she could borrow Kate her jacket and change her hairstyle he wouldn't notice. Would he? There wasn't really a choice to make, it had to be done as her friend wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Give me your jacket.' Alex mumbled, holding out her hand towards Kate. 'What?' Kate said confused, a frown appearing on her forehead. 'Give me your jacket and wait for me at the back of the parking lot, don't tell anyone where you're going. I'll meet you in five minutes.'

Still confused Kate let her jacket fall off her shoulders, giving it to Alex who pulled it on as fast as she could, she inhaled the scent of the jacket deeply. It smelled like Kate, like strawberries and vanilla. 'Go!' Alex snapped as she caught Kate staring at her in bewilderment. Time was a precious thing right now, if she was away too long Eric would notice for sure. Kate disappeared through the door, leaving the young vampire behind with her emotions which were getting harder to control by the minute thanks to the series of events. Alexandria started to count three times to sixty, she didn't have a watch so she was forced to and besides focusing on something helped her calm down. But after four minutes she couldn't take it anymore, quickly she pulled her hair into a big bun on her head before straightening the collar of the jacket.

_Here we go._

As normal as possible the young vampire stepped out of the toilets, she lowered her head a little hoping half of her head would disappear behind the large collar. The crowd was big, blending in was easy. At the corner of her eye she got a glimpse of Eric who was still sitting on the large throne. She felt a little calmer at seeing a woman sitting on his lap, he clearly was occupied by her which made Alex feel a little bit more confident about the whole situation. Maybe it will all work out. In a fast pace she made her way towards the exit of the bar, pushing herself through the large crowd.

A soft breeze greeted her as she stepped outside, she frowned as she saw the parking lot, it was full with cars and people. There was a large line outside on the right of people waiting eagerly to get in Fangtasia, her supernatural hearing picked up the different conversations, all were talking excitedly about the place, some even whispering their biting experiences of the last time with each other hoping they would get another shot at getting a set of fangs in their neck.

Alex shot a look of disgust at the line before walking off to the back of the parking lot, it was a bit darker as there were not so many street lights in the back giving it creepy look. She noticed a figure leaning against a red Audi cabriolet in the dark, seeing the brown curls glistering in the soft moon light made Alexandria immediately know it was Kate.

As Alex approached her friend she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her curly blonde locks fall over her shoulders. She smiled apologetically at Kate who had folded her arms over her chest, clearly in need of her jacket in the freezing cold. 'Here you go.' Quickly she pulled off the jacket and gave it to Kate who putted it on, her gaze still fixed on Alex. 'Spit it out.'

_That is easier said than done._

'I, something happened Kate. Something big.' Alex said, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper. The young vampire searched for the right words but couldn't find them, there was no right way to bring this news. Kate her face softened as she stepped closer to her friend, grabbing one of Alexandria her cold hands before speaking. 'Tell me, whatever it is let me help you with it.' Alex smiled sadly, her friend, her lovely Kate wanted to help her with something that she couldn't help her with, it was beyond her power.

'That's the problem Kate, you can't help me. This can't be fixed. This is something that will last forever.' She pointed at herself in hope Kate would understand, she didn't want to say the exact words. It would make everything more real. 'I will be here forever.'

_Forever._

'Lex, your seriously not making any sense.' Kate replies, shaking her head in confusion. 'Tell me. Just say what's wrong, your starting to scare me.' The young vampire whimpered softly before resting her forehead against Kate's, forcing herself to look into her brown eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her best friend but she had the feeling it was inevitable. She forced herself to say it, it needed to be done.

'I- I'm a vampire.'

Silence had fallen between them as they stood together in the dark of the night, it seemed like the whole world had come to an stop leaving them together in their own personal bubble. Alex was too afraid to look at Kate, she didn't want to see her face. She didn't want to know her reaction, she didn't want to know what she was thinking about her but Alex knew one thing for sure: Kate was afraid. She could hear her heart beating loudly, the blood rushing through her human veins with incredible speed. She inhaled Kate her scent deeply, strawberry and vanilla. Alex wondered what her blood would taste like, probably like her scent. The thought of the sweet liquid made Alex her fangs click into place. In response Kate gasped, taking a step back in fear, she lost her balance what resulted in falling onto the cold hard stone.

'Kate, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you.' The young vampire held in a sob as she looked at her friend in desperation. It was a stupid thing to say, if the roles were changed wouldn't she be terrified? Alex let her emotions run freely, she had lost the control she had over them at seeing her friend trembling before her. All she wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything would be alright, but the chances of Kate letting her near her were downright zero.

'Don't, please don't hurt me.' Kate pleaded as hot tears ran down her face, the brunette crawled a little further away, her back resting against the side of an large black Range Rover. The sight of seeing her friend cry made Alexandria burst into tears, this isn't what she wanted. This wasn't the way it had supposed to go, here was her best friend, her sister cowering before her in the fear of getting sucked dry or even worse getting killed by her hands.

Alexandria held her hands up in defense, showing she meant no harm to her. 'Kate please, I'm not going to hu-' A strong scent filled her nostrils that quickly awakened the burning feeling in her fingertips which spread slowly through her whole body, Alexandria cocked her head to the side as she looked at Kate who in return sobbed loudly. 'Strawberry and vanilla.' Alex muttered, her voice almost inaudible.

Kate was bleeding, Alexandria didn't know where but somewhere on her body there was a scratch, a cut, a wound caused by her fall. Kate her scent first smelled like strong perfume but now, now it was filling the air around them, it was intoxicating to say the least. She was hypnotized by the blood, her body fully function like the animal she was made out to be. Somewhere in the back of her mind Alexandria was there, crying out in desperation for the control of her body functions but all seemed lost, just like the night at the graveyard with Eric his blood.

In a flash she was sitting beside Kate who sobbed loudly as Alex pushed some brown curls behind her ear, exposing Kate her pale neck. 'Lex please, please don't hurt me.' Her cries meant nothing to Alexandria who had bended forward, now inches away from her neck.

Suddenly a strong force lifted her up pinning her against the Range Rover, making Alexandria give a little scream in surprise. A cold hand fastened an iron grip on her arm as the other hand held onto her chin preventing her to look away from a piercing gaze, Eric his piercing gaze. She tried to wiggle free, Alex wanted nothing more than pierce her fangs into Kate's neck, but of course Eric was far too strong and held her with ease against the car. A deep growl rumbled from his chest up to his throat as gazed at Kate for a slight second who trembled in fear at the sight of maker and child. 'Now what is this?'

Snapping out of the trance the young vampire realized what she had done. Here was her friend traumatized to the bone thanks to her lack of control and not to mention an angry Eric who demanded an explanation. Her small plan had backfired her right in her face, instead of making the situation better it had gotten worse. In shame Alex lowered her gaze as a small red tear trickled its way down her pale cheek. 'I'm sorry.'

Eric held no pity for her and forced her to look up into his angry blue eyes, making Alexandria cringe in discomfort. 'What. Happened.' He hissed, his hand tightening on her arm. His didn't ask, he demanded an explanation and Alex decided to give him the full one. She had a feeling he would find it out sooner or later, telling lies would only make him angrier.

She sniffled and closed her eyes for a second, searching for the courage she so greatly lacked. 'I, I texted Kate with Gingers phone.' Eric narrowed his eyes at her waiting for her to continue, Alexandria could see he was trying to control his anger but he was failing miserably.

'sh- she found me, she traced the text, I wanted to explain everything to her, so I did. Then she fell and I smelled blood. I'm sorry Eric, I really am.' Alexandria hoped he would pity her, tell her he understood but nothing else but rage could be seen in his eyes.

'I'm impressed. There were two rules that applied to you, you have broken both of them in less than an hour.' Eric said, his tone of voice as cold as ice. Alexandria looked at him sadly, a sudden feeling of disappointment rushing through her veins. She could feel it, Eric was disappointed. Disappointed in her but the feeling soon was once again replaced with anger. 'I did not command you on these matters because I thought you could control yourself, clearly I was wrong.' He growls before letting her go, his attention now turning to Kate who still sat beside them on the ground.

Alex eyes widened as Eric stepped towards her friend, the young vampire was afraid he would kill her. Surely he was capable of anything right now. 'Eric please don't hurt her, I'm sorry!' Alexandria begged as she choked back tears. Her maker yanked Kate up by her upper arm with supernatural speed who in response cried even louder. 'Do not tempt me!' He roared at his child before forcing Kate her chin up, making her look into the ancient vampires eyes.

Alex took a step into her makers direction who narrowed his eyes at Kate, her cries had softened but the panic still remained in her eyes. 'I want you to forget about this evening. Even better, I want you to forget about Alex. You never knew her, I want you to forget everything about her. Everything.' Eric said calmly, no hint of remorse could be heard. The panic in Kate's eyes disappeared, a blank stare replacing it. Suddenly Alex realized what he was doing, he was glamouring her.

_Did he just?_

'No.' Alex whispered as she shook her head in denial, he didn't did he? He wouldn't dare, nobody was that cruel. But he was and he most certainly did because Kate nodded softly in response. He made her forget everything, every conversations, every secret, he made Kate forget her. He erased their friendship. 'No!' She yelled, Alexandria grabbed him by his arm, digging her nails into his skin. 'You can't do this! Make her remember! You can't just fucking do this!' He turned his head towards her, his eyes wide with fury as released his firm grip on Kate. 'I just did. Consider this a warning, the next time your friends will not only loose there memory.' Eric threatened darkly.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, in the corner of her eye she saw her best friend walk away silently, still under the supernatural hypnosis. 'Kate!' Alexandria cried, she took a step into her direction but was pulled back roughly by Eric who's hand held an iron grip on her arm. 'Eric please.' She begged as more blood tears made its way down her face. Her maker didn't even flinch at the sight of his crying child who clearly was in pain, he only tightened the grip on her arm even more. 'In time you will understand.' He said in his usual tone of voice. Understand? What was there to understand, the only person that truly mattered to her forgot her very existence. 'I will never forgive you for this.' Alexandria spat angrily and she meant it, who was he to decide what had to become of their friendship. She hated him, she loathed him

'Good, then you will never forget.'

**So yeah, well that was it. Tell me what you think, I love reviews they really keep me motivated to write more! Next chapter will take place in season one, Pam will drop by soon! So stick around and tell me what you think! **

**Love Ami! C: **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the late update! My life has been very hectic recently and my computer also decided an update was in need when I was writing the newest chapter of If I Die Young. I lost everything, so I had to start all over! Its completey different then what I first imagined it would be because my first time writing it the chapter would take place in season one. But since that was all gone I decided to go another direction. So in the next chapter we will go into season one! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river , at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby _

_The hysterical crying made it almost impossible to hear the song that played, it had some lyrics with a rainbow in it that was all five year old Alexandria could make out between the loud cries. She sat highly uncomfortable on her uncle Ian's lap who had wrapped one of his arms around her tiny waist to hold her close as he rubbed her mother's back with the other who sat next her sobbing loudly. She didn't know why her mother was crying, but it had something to do with brother and father. They were just gone for the weekend weren't day? Suddenly she received a kiss on the top of her head, she turned her head towards her aunt Sarah who was looking at her with teary eyes. Her aunts mascara was smudged under her eyes giving her a funny look, almost like a panda. Alexandria wanted to tell her aunt how funny she looked, but reminded herself that now wasn't the time to make jokes. Because this was a funeral, whatever that meant it was a serious thing for the grownups. It had something to do with her daddy and Luc, they were gone to Heaven her mommy told her so. Alexandria had wondered what Heaven was and why she couldn't go, she had found it quite unfair that she was left behind. Her daddy and Luc sometimes went away together for a weekend to go fishing, Alexandria always wanted to go to but her daddy said it was a 'Real guy weekend' meaning it was only for stupid boys. This is probably another one of those weekends, well when they come back she will tell her daddy that she wants an 'Lexi and daddy weekend'. She couldn't help but pout as she thought about the many times her daddy went fishing with Luc and she got left behind with her mother, it only seemed fair that it was her turn now._

_Not that her mother wasn't any fun, her mommy was lovely. In fact, her mommy was the best! They always baked cookies together, she always watched her favorite Disney movies with her and she could play dress up like the best. But her daddy played hide and seek with her, always gave her candy when her mother said no, scolded Luc when he was teasing her and he could tell bed time stories like no other. Alexandria simply found her daddy amazing and already told him she would marry him when she was older. She wanted a big white princess dress like the one her mommy had worn in the picture that stood above the giant fireplace with all the other family photos. Her mommy had told her she couldn't marry her daddy because he was married to her and that she should pick out another nice boy to marry. Alexandria had huffed in response and had told her mommy that boys were stupid, she would just marry her daddy and nobody could change her mind on that matter._

'_Lexi, honey we've got to go.' Uncle Ian said softly as he set her down on the floor, she blinked for a moment as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden movement. Her daddy always said she was such a day dreamer, it would surely get in her trouble when she was older. Her uncle grabbed her tiny hand in his and squeezed it lightly as he looked down at her with a weak smile. Alexandria smiled back as they started walking out of the enormous church, as they walked down the aisle she could see a lot people standing up also. All wearing similar black clothing, she was wearing black too. A black dress that matched her black Mary Jane's. Alexandria found black a sad color, she much rather liked pink or purple. Her room was pink with purple and with Disney Princesses and lots of other fairytale characters that decorated the walls._

_Alexandria turned her head to look behind her, she could see all the people that had sat down in the church walk in a slow pace behind them. Her aunt Sarah had tightly wrapped on of her arms around her mother who was still crying hysterically as they made their way out of the church. 'Is mommy going to be ok uncle Ian?' Alexandria said in hushed tones as she eyed her mother with concerned eyes. Uncle Ian sniffled before speaking, his blue eyes full with tears. 'Of course baby, she just needs some time to heal. We all do. But It will take a while before mommy is happy again.' Alexandria frowned in response as she was greeted by the warmth of the sun, it was a beautiful afternoon in Shreveport, Louisiana. _

_Her mommy needed to heal. Was she hurt? 'But if mommy is hurt then we should go to the Doctor!' Alexandria yelled out in full panic, she immediately turned around towards her mother who hadn't noticed her small outburst and had buried her face in Aunt Sarah's neck. She needed to help her mommy! 'Lexi, honey calm down.' Uncle Ian suddenly lifted her up and rested her on his hip, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked down the stairs that leaded to the street. 'Bu- but mommy is hurt, she needs a doctor.' She tried to wiggle free from his strong grip, all she wanted to do was help her mommy. A small smile appeared on her uncle's face but it didn't reach his eyes. 'No doctor can heal mommy, only time can. Mommy is sad because daddy and Luc have gone to Heaven.' _

_Was that why her mommy was so sad? Because they were gone fishing in Heaven? Well then they needed to come back so her mommy wouldn't be sad anymore. 'Then tell daddy and Luc to come back.' Alexandria said shrugging, if that was what all it took for her mother to be happy again why didn't they call her daddy? Hot tears made their way down her uncle his cheeks, for a slight moment uncle Ian looked at the sky. 'If only it was that simple baby, I would've have called daddy immediately. But you see, daddy and Luc are gone to Heaven and they aren't coming back. I thought mommy explained all of this to you.'_

_Her mother might have mentioned something about Heaven a few days ago but it never occurred to her she was talking about her daddy and Luc never coming back. She didn't tell her they needed to stay there, did she? Well if they were staying there she wanted to go too and her mommy needed to go also, her mommy needed to be happy again. And besides if daddy was staying in heaven who was going to read her bedtime stories? And if Luc was staying in heaven who would tell that stupid boy Jackson from across the street to stop pulling her hair when she was playing outside. No they needed to come back or take her mommy and her with them, they couldn't just leave them behind could they? _

'_Well then mommy and I will go to Heaven too!' Alexandria stated, the determination could be heard in her voice as she spoke. Uncle Ian pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before fishing his car keys out one of the pockets out of his black suit. 'I'm sure you will go to Heaven baby, but not yet. You need to stay with your mommy, you two need to take care of each other. Will you take care of mommy when me and aunt Sarah are back in New York?' He asked her as he putted her down on the ground on the small parking lot behind the church. Alexandria nodded in response, she couldn't let her uncle down. She would take care of her mother and her mother would take care of her until they both could go to Heaven too, to her daddy and Luc. 'I will take care of mommy, I promise.'_

The young vampires eyes shot wide open as she awoke instantly from her slumber, the soft tone of her own child-like voice still haunting her mind as she tried to calm herself down. If she still was human her heart would be racing right now, she couldn't remember the last time she had such a dream, it felt so real. Her brother and father, the funeral. It all had been something from the past which she pushed so far away in the back of her mind because it was too traumatizing to mourn over, it was simply all too much. She was glad that she refused to sleep in one of the coffins down the basement, she felt sick at the idea of lying in such a thing, the image of her father and brothers coffins flashed through her mind making her almost wanting to throw up.

Alexandria had slept for most of the night in one of the booths at Fangtasia, it was highly uncomfortable and she woken up a couple of times but she would take anything over a coffin any night. Eric first refused her to sleep anywhere else but it seemed he had become tired of her, in his eyes she had been a burden and she had only had to stand her ground a little before he told her to do as she pleased. It was a small victory combined with the loss of her friend that night. Her Kate. She couldn't help but feel the anger rise within her as she thought about the the events of the night before. Eric had erased Kate her memories and all Alex could do was beg him to make her remember, the countless times she told him Kate would understand in time but Eric refused to listen saying he wouldn't change his mind on the matter. Alexandria was completely powerless. She had never felt more alone then now the ones she loved the most were all gone. An eternity of loneliness awaited her. Tears bubbled up again but she refused to let them fall, if she would start crying she knew she couldn't stop.

Quietly she sat up deciding the booth wouldn't function anymore as a sleeping spot and looked around Fangtasia, it was completely dark except for a few lights behind the large bar that created countless of shadows, it looked more creepier then usual if that was even possible. The clock on the blood red wall said it was four in the afternoon, disappointed Alexandria her gaze fell on the floor she couldn't go outside yet.

She hadn't fed since yesterday when Eric and her first arrived in the bar and the burning feeling was coming back, Alexandria was hungry. Going outside was no option, unless she wanted to burn in the sun. The young vampire had to do it with the horrific true blood. Annoyed she stood up and made her way towards the bar, grabbing two bottles of the surrogate blood from the shelve behind her she opened them. The sour scent filled her nose trills, her face scrunching up in disgust.

As Alexandria set the bottle to her lips a sudden tiredness washed over her, making her stumble in the progress of drinking the sour drink. She held onto the bar for support as she set the true blood down confused, had the surrogate blood this effect on her? The first time she had drank it nothing had happened. The young vampire felt her legs become weak as a strong headache started to kick in. In response she groaned as she left herself softly fall to the ground. Was she dying? Again?

Suddenly Alexandria felt a wet substance above her upper lip, groggily she touched it with her fingertips. Blood. Yes this truly was the end, well the immortal life surely had been a blast. She had woken up in a cemetery, lost her best friend and here she was dying in a vampire bar. Fantastic. The young vampire rested her back against the bar and closed her eyes as she felt more blood dripping out of her nose. How did vampires die? Was she going to bleed to death or turn into dust like in those movies? Maybe she'll become a statue just like in Interview With The Vampire. As long as it didn't hurt so much she didn't care.

'Is the floor comfortable enough?'

For a second Alexandria was slightly confused, who was that? O right, of course Eric who else would it be? He was surely here to watch her die, couldn't he just leave her alone? He already took her best friend away from her, was it too much to ask for having her death to be hers alone? The young vampire forced herself to open her eyes and tilt her head into the direction of the voice of her maker. He was towering over her, like he usually was in the short time they had spend together.

'Just leave me alone and let me die in peace.' Alexandria mentally cursed herself how pathetic her voice sounded, it had to sound like a command but it came out more like a plead.

Eric bended forward resting his hands on his knees, his lips curling up into a small smirk. 'Dying?' He said with raised eyebrows as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before touching it softly. He showed her his hand which had a few drops of blood on the fingers before licking it away. 'You're having the bleeds. Its because you didn't get enough sleep and because its not night yet. Vampires should be dead at daytime.'

'We-ell how come that you're awak-ke, shouldn't you be snoring away in your-r coffin?' She sleepily said as her eyes began to flutter once again.

'I am over a thousand years old, I do not require so many resting hours. You on the other hand _mitt barn_ need lots of it.'

The young vampire had her eyes closed, the headache became less if her view was complete darkness. She didn't get much of Eric's words all she knew that she wouldn't die again and that was more then enough to know. She would just sleep and everything would be okay. But before she could object strong arms were wrapped around her small body lifting her up from the floor, her head resting against Eric his chest as her bare feet dangled freely in the air. Alexandria groaned slightly before opening her eyes, it was hard to concentrate with the painful headache starting again. 'I'll walk, I'll w-walk.' Eric's laughed loudly at her words, his eyes glistering with amusement as he looked at her. 'Walk? You can barely talk, I highly doubt you can even stand up.'

'Don't l-laugh, S-still m-mad at-t you.' The young vampire groggily said as she tried to break free from his grip with the last strength she had left. The struggling was no use and Alexandria could feel her makers mood changing, the same blood that rushed through both their veins told her so.

'Shouldn't I be the one who should be mad?'

Alexandria shook her head in response, he shouldn't be. She had apologized multiple times last night, more then she could remember. He had been unfair, he had no right to decide what would become of her friendship with Kate. Surely it had been wrong that she attacked her but she couldn't help it and she was grateful that Eric had stopped her. But he erased everything, all the love, sadness, the memories they had together were gone. And for that she was mad.

'K-kate. K-kate was ev-verything I had.'

And it was nothing but the truth, it had been a long time ago since she had considered her mother or anyone else family. She was just someone that she shared a house with. They barely talked more then ten words on a day together, she couldn't tell her a single thing or ask for any advice on any matter. Her mother had neglected her on so many levels, Alexandria decided to do the same. Now they were nothing to each other, just related by blood. But Kate had always been the sister she never had, they one you could tell about boys, ask advice about things you actually should ask you're mother about. The only person in the world who genuinely loved her and cared for her and equally so did Alexandria for Kate.

'Eventually Kate would have died, so would have your other friends and family. Is that what you would have wanted then Alex? Watch everyone move forward, watch everyone die as you stand still in all of it?' Eric asked as started to walk.

The young vampire closed her eyes again, the headache fading giving her time to think. Is that what she would've wanted? Watch her friends go to college, get married and get kids? Watch them die as fetal diseases and old age slowly would take them away from her and she would still be there, still seventeen. Fine perhaps not but she rather had made that choice herself instead of get it forced upon her.

Before Alexandria had time to answer the silence was broken by a phone going off, the young vampire assumed it was her makers phone. She could feel Eric walk in a fast pase before hearing the sound of a door opening.

'Lie down here for a moment.'

Eric carefully placed her on something soft, to Alexandria surprise it was a couch well it felt as soft as a couch and she could stretch her legs completely so she just _assumed_ it was a couch. For a few seconds she forced herself to open her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her to know her surroundings. It was an office. Well someone _tried_ to decorate it as an office and failed miserably at the job. The furniture all looked out of place. Stacks of paper were spread out on the large wooden desk that was placed in the middle of the room, hadn't it been for the glowing Apple icon Alexandria wouldn't even have known there was a laptop underneath it all. Was this Eric's office? I didn't suit him at all, he seemed like such an organized type of person.

'What is it?'

Alexandria tried to focus on the voice of the other person on the line, but she could barely make out a thing that was said. His voice was low, so she assumed it was a man but she couldn't discover more then that.

'Tonight at eleven.'

The young vampire had her eyes closed again as the phone call had ended, she didn't want to look like she had been eavesdropping. The small conversation had ended, she could hear him walk towards her again. 'You need to rest, come.' Her maker said as he lifted her once again in his arms. Panic washed over her, was he going to make her sleep in the coffin? As fast as she could Alexandria shook her head before speaking. 'N-no c-coffin, please.'

'I'm afraid it is necessary, sleeping on one of the booths and one the floor didn't do you any good.' Eric said as he started to walk once again. She grabbed onto his shirt as tightly as she could trying to get his attention as he walked back further. 'C-couch.' She said, her voice almost nothing more then a soft whisper. She wouldn't sleep in a coffin, sure she was dead but not that dead. It was creepy, it made her think of everything she tried to forget in the last few years. Images of the dead bodies of her father and brother filled her head which made her even hold on tighter to his shirt.

'I have work that needs to be done it will only keep you awake.'

'P-please Er-ric.'

She could feel her maker had stopped walking, she wanted to look at him but she had no more strength to open her eyes. Alexandria could have sworn she had heard him sigh before he spoke. 'Very well.' In less then seconds thanks to Eric his supernatural speed the young vampire was rested on the couch once again, the soft cushions felt like paradise to her tired body. 'T-thank y-you.' She mumbled before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

'You're very welcome, _mitt barn_.'

**Mitt Barn= My child. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and leave a review.**

**Love Ami C:**


End file.
